


Coming Out

by meshtams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Coming Out, Gay Sirius Black, Getting Together, My first wolfstar fic, Past Child Abuse, Tall Remus Lupin, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: Remus is nervous to come out, but chooses his best friend/long-term crush to come out to first
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Coming Out

Remus' hands were shaking. He was sat in the sixth year boys dorm, waiting for Sirius to get back from Quiddich practice. 

"Okay, okay, you can do this. It's just Sirius. He knows what it's like. It's fine. You'll be fine." He breathed deeply and rubbed his fingers over the thick knots of scarring across his knuckles, startling when the dorm door opened.

"Hey, Moony!" Sirius grinned charmingly, his long black hair, still damp from the shower, falling into his face.

"H-hey Pads." 

"Are you alright?" Sirius' handsome face was twisted with concern as he looked at his friend- Remus was pale and visibly shaking. "Do you need to go see Poppy?" 

"No, no I'm fine. Just- Can I talk to you about something?" 

Sirius flopped down on the end of Remus' bed and smiled at him. "Yeah, of course. What's up?" 

Remus blinked hard and tried to steady himself, gripping his knees until his hands turned white. "I'm bisexual." He could feel his breath coming in short pants; he'd expected finally saying it out loud to be relieving, but he felt more anxious and panicky than ever. 

"Oh! That's great!" Sirius grinned. "Have you told anyone else yet?" 

"No, I wanted to tell you first." He almost flinched at how honest that sounded; he hoped that Sirius didn't pick up on his true meaning and would just assume that he meant because Sirius had already gone through coming out as gay. 

"I'm honored! How long have you known?" 

"I guess, I think I've known since first year, I just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet." He felt stupid admitting it. Sirius had come out when they were fourteen, and it had still taken Remus over two more years until he was ready, even though he'd seen how well everyone reacted. 

"That's fair. It's bloody scary, isn't it?" He laughed and poked Remus' thigh with his socked toe. 

"I guess you can say that!" Remus laughed too, still a bit tense but drastically calmer than before. He shuffled back and pulled his long legs up onto the bed, folding them awkwardly. 

"Are you gonna tell the guys?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

"Cool. I'll be there with you when you do if you like, you know, moral support and all that." 

"Thanks, Pads." Remus smiled a little. 

"So. Do you have a crush on anyone?" 

"Sirius, you're like a twelve year old girl!" He laughed but it was strained to even his own ears. 

"So, that's a yes then." Damn Sirius for being able to read him so well. "Is it a bloke?" 

"Piss off, Pads." Remus felt his face heat. 

"Another yes. So, is it..... James?" 

Remus spluttered. "NO!" 

"Hm, Pete?" 

"God no!" Remus hated himself for even going along with this. 

"Snivellus?" 

"Don't be disgusting!" Remus was horrified until he noticed Sirius sniggering. "Arsehole, now I've got that picture in my head." He shuddered. 

"Okay, then.... Me?" Sirius flicked his hair and pouted his lips mockingly. 

Remus felt his face warm and knew he must be as red as the bedding. "Piss off, Sirius!" He tried to laugh but it came out as a fake almost barking sound. 

"Really? Me?" Sirius' pale cheeks were flushed now, and his usual confidence was replaced by a soft vunerability Remus had only seen a few times. 

"Fuck off, Pads." He gritted his teeth. 

"I don't think I will, you know." Before Remus realized what was happening, he had a lapfull of Sirius Black and a pair of plush lips pressed against his own. 

Remus gasped, giving Sirius the chance to deepen the kiss before pulling back. 

"Why..." Remus' insecurities were back in full force as soon as he had a chance to think. 

"Re, I've been in love with you for years. I just figured you'd never feel the same." He smiled. 

"I- Why me?" 

"Remus. We've been through this a bunch of times. You're amazing and smart and funny and wonderful. Plus, you're hot as fuck." He winked salaciously. 

"No, I'm not!" He almost laughed at the idea of Sirius calling HIM hot. "I'm way too tall, and I'm covered in scars, and-" Sirius pressed his lips to Remus' again. 

"No. I love how tall you are, and your scars don't bother me. It's not like I don't have scars too!" Remus' eyes darkened at the mention of the scars up and down Sirius' back from Walburga. 

"But you're gorgeous and I'm just... me." 

"Remus. You're gorgeous too. I LOVE you, okay?" 

"I- yeah, okay. I do love you too, but I didn't imagine ever saying it." 

This time, Remus leaned in first for a kiss, instantly deepening it and then flipping them over so that Sirius was trapped under him. Sirius gasped and arched his back, kissing him passionately. They snogged for what could have been five minutes or five hours, Sirius squirming slightly and panting into Remus' mouth while Remus pressed himself along the length of his new boyfriend, until a cough sounded from beside them. Remus sprung up and flushed as he saw James stood there, running his hand through his hair awkwardly. Sirius just laughed. 

"So, how long's this been going on, mates?" 

"Since about.." Sirius cast a quick tempus charm and saw that they had been kissing for about forty-five minutes. "Three quarters of an hour ago." 

"Huh. Fair enough. See, mate, I told you Remus liked you back!" He laughed.


End file.
